The Far East City of Chaos
The Far East City of Chaos was the first game created by Akira Oono with the help of XX and XXX. The game was ended by Akira without any explanation to his players which infuriated XXX causing a break in the relationship between him and Akira. Game Story ·'''The Far East City of Chaos — Worldview·''' A world that isn’t our own. A future that was never meant to be. In the year 19XX, war erupted in the Middle East. The war, instigated by a Middle Eastern dictator, triggered retaliation and revenge. With each day, the war zone expanded. The participants of the war increased exponentially, until a finger pressed a particular button. During what would later be called the Terminal War, dozens of nuclear missiles showered the Earth, decimating 70% of fertile land around the globe. Starvation, radiation poisoning, viruses, and lack of medical supplies all contributed to the world population declining at rapid speeds. Rioters and refugees filled cities as chaos crescendoed. The surviving people in power moved to create new cities in order to protect themselves and their wealth. Cities began construction in the relatively less damaged countries: England, China, Japan, America, and Australia. The completed cities were each named Europe City, Continental City, Far East City, Freedom City, and South Hemisphere City, respectively. The surviving people of wealth rejoiced at the completion of the cities that would protect them. Five skyscrapers in total stood among the wasteland that Earth had become. People rotted away outside their gates, locked out of the cities, the world crumbling around them. The lamenting people of Earth call these... the Cities of Chaos. ·'''Far East City — Outline·''' In order to keep out refugees, rioters, and immigrants, the metropolis was constructed in the central region of Japan, with Tokyo at its epicenter. The city is surrounded by seven layers of walls defended by an enormous self-defense army. As the city holds electric plants, large-scale distillation facilities, and food factories, it can sustain a population of ten million on its own. As protection against radiation and radioactive rain, an invisible barrier surrounds the entire city, as well as a laser wall to protect the city from attacks. Approach the city without caution and even tanks will be zapped to ash, let alone pedestrians. If you pay a fortune, you can enter the city after thorough radiation cleansing with heavy surveillance. While each city has its own prices, the price of a day pass into the city easily surpasses the average salary of those outside the walls. Naturally, most people die without ever stepping foot inside a city. While this is unrealistic for most anyone, with enough money, you can even become a resident of the city. Also, some individuals deemed beneficial for the city may be invited to move in (i.e. doctors, scientists, skilled military officers). Around each city, people have formed a secondary city using structures that, somehow, survived the war. The residents of these communities are literally called second-class citizens. Another set of walls surround the secondary city, outside of which are decrepit structures and barracks that comprise the tertiary city. Outside the tertiary Far East City is a wasteland as far as the eye can see. Exceptionally, perhaps because of its vast landmass, the Continental City spawned all the way out to a fifth city. The planet is littered with radiation, with practically no healthy land left on Earth. The air is also heavily polluted. Spend one day outside of a city, and your lungs would be painted pitch-black. Dust covers the sky, shutting out the sun most of the time. Occasionally, radioactive rain could be seen. Without a protective suit, you would be hard-pressed to step foot outside. You are a third-class citizen, resident of the tertiary city. You are worth less than a pile of garbage. In these parts, various groups have formed in order to survive the harsh environment. You can choose which group to join: -The group led by the Blood-Soaked Holy Mother that is attempting to conquer the Far East City. -The group whose members don’t hesitate to kill other players for their money and goods. -The group whose members trade for profit with the goal of becoming residents of the Far East City. -The group that will serve as mercenaries to anyone willing to pay the price. -The group of bounty hunters who make a living going after criminals with bounties on their heads. -The group that spreads the teachings of the Way of the Messiah, a religion observed mostly in the Freedom City. In addition, you can customize yourself and choose which paths to take. A Mech Warrior created by cybernetic technology, a Wielder who uses various skills, Spellcasters who use magic, Tradesmen, who are skilled in things like business or farming, are only a few options. In the Far East City, you live however you want. There are no laws or moral boundaries, here. Besides, a third-class citizen like you has no effect whatsoever on this world. So, I have only one thing left to say... Live an ugly life, and die an ugly death. Production And Producer Not much is known about the production of this game, but Akira had help from XX and XXX with issues related to the mechanics of magic in the game. Producer known Oono Akira.jpg|Akira Oono XX.jpg|XX * Akira Oono * XX * XXX Trivia * Infinity Game, Akira's most successful game, was created over the corpse of The Far East City of Chaos. Category:Games Category:Locations Category:Terminology Category:Articles